


From the Inside

by Takianna



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takianna/pseuds/Takianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has to start somewhere, right? This is my very first posted fan fiction. It's a little story about Leia on the Death Star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Inside

She waited. Knees pulled her chest, the iridescent white gown she wore, clinging to her. Damp with perspiration of interrogation. Her stomach still ached from the loss of control she had exhibited. Her inability to resist spouting whatever location had popped into her head when Tarkin had said "then name the system."

Tears now wet her eyes. Everything was gone. Her entire existence now was just to make sure they would pay. They would pay dearly when the Rebellion reared its head and destroyed everything they had worked to build, including this abomination that had destroyed her home, family and friends. They would pay!

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Leia stretched her legs out and laid on her back.  
Now to make her dreams a reality. There had to be some way out of here. Staring at the door, her eyes traced the crack around it. No visible way to get out. She stood up gracefully and walked to it. Her fingers traced the outline on one side. Nothing! Sealed shut, tight against anyone who would try to escape this floating death machine.

Who was she kidding? This was an Imperial detention block. There would be no way to get out and the guards would shoot before asking questions. Leia knew that the Emperor's lackies, Vader and Grand Moff Tarkin, didn't take her betrayal lightly. They wanted her gone and with her, the fire that burned on so many worlds, the Rebellion.

She had to survive. Leia had to make the destruction of the Imperial stranglehold a reality. There was no other way. Who would lead if she were gone?

Yes, there were many who would step into her position, but was their passion as strong? She had been one of the founding members of the Rebellion. It was in her blood. Handed down from her father, Bail Organa, who had seen the rise of the Emperor. He had seen so much and yet had made sure that Leia knew that there was light at the end of the tunnel. Impressed upon her the need for those who are downtrodden to stand up against the oppressors.

Leaning against the sleek wall, Leia could feel the cold smoothness of the machine that glided through space with so many people inside. Where they all innocent as she was? Or were the followers of the Emperor passionate about their cause as well? It didn't matter. She would make sure that they were defeated. Even if it took her last dying breath. The Rebellion would succeed.

Leia moved back to the small cell sleep area, merely a slab. It wasn't comfortable and for someone in her position, she didn't suppose it was meant to be. Sitting down. She laid on her side.  
Suddenly, she heard gunfire. It was probably just another weapons malfunction. Still her heart sang. Thinking maybe, just maybe, there was someone who was there to get her. The message she sent possibly got to whom it was addressed.

Leia shook her head. Could he even still be there? It had been many years ago that her father had served with the man. An elderly jedi was still a formidable foe, but would he even be willing to get into the fight? She didn't dare get her hopes up.

Leaning her head on her fist, she rested on her side on her elbow. The shooting had stopped. She was sure it was nothing.

The door swished open and a stormtrooper stood in front of her. It didn't seem right though.

"Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?" she asked.

With the removal of the helmet and explanation that followed, hope returned to her as she rushed to her feet. She would be able to continue in the fight against the Imperials. Alderaan would not have been lost in vain.


End file.
